


Rake

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why is Jarrod mysterious about his women friends?   inspired by Audra's comment in "Judgement In Heaven".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

“Jarrod, I’m so glad you could come.”

Jarrod bestowed a dashing smile on his hostess. “And how could I ever say no to such a beautiful woman?” he said as he took her hand and kissed it. “You look lovely as always, Abigail.”

Abigail Waters gave him a seductive smile, which turned more innocent when her husband walked over.

“Jarrod!” Matthew Waters, a fellow attorney, greeted him with an enthusiastic handshake. “It’s good to see you out. When Abigail told me she was inviting you tonight, I wasn’t sure if it was too soon after your wife…”

Jarrod smiled wryly at the man’s hesitation. “You married a very persuasive woman, Matt. She convinced me it was high time I started living again.”

“Good for her.” Matt gave Abigail a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. “I just have a bit of work to do on my presentation, but I’ll be out in time for dinner.”

“Of course.” She pursed her lips as she watched him leave and Jarrod had sympathy for what he knew was a loveless marriage only entered into for the convenience of a business merger. And when Abigail turned a dazzlingly smile his way, Jarrod felt sorry for Matt that he had no idea what he was missing by snubbing his wife’s charms for that of paid courtesans, no matter how highly skilled they might be.

Jarrod hadn’t been exaggerating when he said Abby was persuasive and her methods were convincing indeed. He’d been surprised when she showed up at his hotel in San Francisco a couple weeks ago, but when she wouldn’t take no for an answer and practically ripped off his shirt, Jarrod acquiesced with good grace. By the time he was done with her and she with him, they were both sated and exhausted and Abby had informed him in no uncertain terms that she would spread the word that Jarrod Barkley was ‘on the market’ again.

His father had introduced Jarrod to the world of wealth and power when he was just starting out in law. Tom Barkley was a man who was ruthless in his pursuit of what he wanted, whether it was a business deal or a beautiful woman. It hadn’t taken long for the bored and neglected wives of rich and powerful men to discover the grace, wit and unfailing charm of Tom’s son and, young and inexperienced though he was, it didn’t take long for Jarrod to find himself in their beds. At first he couldn’t help feeling guilty for breaking the seventh commandment, but he saw echoes in those women of how his father treated his mother and when he remembered the sadness in her eyes from Tom’s indifference, the young man didn’t feel guilty at all for bringing some sort of fulfilment to his paramours’ lives. Jarrod found he derived a great deal of pleasure from sex, which wasn’t surprising, but he didn’t think the pleasure he received from satisfying a beautiful woman was that typical or they likely wouldn’t stray from their husbands’ beds.

When he’d met Beth on the train, Jarrod saw the chance to finally have someone he could call his own. He’d visited friends while he was in Washington and spending time with their families had sparked a yearning for a family and children of his own. He was sure he’d sired more than one child over the years, but all his dalliances were with those who had the security of marriage and the wherewithal to provide for a child, so even though the idea made him uncomfortable, at least none of his progeny would grow up in poverty like Heath had.

Jarrod made his vows to Beth with the utmost sincerity and he promised himself that, along with his vow to never stray from her bed, she would never go wanting for his love and attentions. But a single bullet destroyed the future they’d envisioned and Jarrod mourned his wife and the loss of that future deeply. 

Abby had broken him out of his grief, something for which Jarrod was grateful. He might not have someone of his own, but the caring and passion he exchanged with every woman he was with was genuine and Jarrod knew how much he needed that affection and release.

“Jarrod, I’d like you to meet Andrew and Cordelia Madsen,” Abigail introduced. “This is Jarrod Barkley, one of California’s finest attorneys. I believe I’ve mentioned him, Cordelia.”

Jarrod gave the stunning brunette a once-over, appreciative but subtle enough that her husband wouldn’t take offence. By the way Abby said it, Jarrod was sure he knew how he had been mentioned.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Madsen,” Jarrod greeted with a firm handshake and then a more genteel one for his wife. “Mrs. Madsen.” He ran his thumb across her hand briefly before he released it and let his eyes linger on hers a bit longer. She glanced away, but Jarrod saw the enticing smile that hovered at the corners of her mouth. That was as much of an overture as he would make; the rest was up to her. If she felt there was something missing in her life that from Abby’s mention of him she thought he could provide, she would have to be the one to come to him. It was a fine distinction, but Jarrod wasn’t about to actively pursue another man’s wife. Only a woman who was truly dissatisfied would seek a liaison outside of her marriage, and if that was what she wished, who was he to deny her? It was selfish, he knew, and sinful and hedonistic and if anyone found out, he’d be branded a rake and a cad at the very least. But he couldn’t really bring himself to care about what others thought. The men he was cuckolding had no thought for how their wives felt and didn’t deserve a whit of consideration from him. _I am my father’s son,_ he thought wryly as he was seated next to the elegant Cordelia and proceeded to be his naturally charming self throughout dinner.

So the next afternoon as he was working on paperwork in the suite of rooms he routinely engaged in an elegant but discreet hotel, Jarrod wasn’t surprised to answer the door and find Cordelia Madsen standing there, twisting the laces of her reticule uncertainly.

“Mrs. Madsen,” he greeted warmly. “What a pleasant surprise. Won’t you come in?” Jarrod stepped aside and the lovely brunette entered with a hint of trepidation. “Please, have a seat,” he told her as he gestured to the settee. “Would you like a drink?”

She smiled at him as she sat gingerly on the edge of the cushion. “Sherry, thank you.”

Jarrod poured her drink and as he handed it to her, he made sure to brush her fingers with his. He perched on the small table in front of her, closer than a casual acquaintance would normally, but not close enough to make her feel crowded. “It’s not business hours and I’m not at my office, so I’m assuming it’s either a very urgent legal matter that brings you by, Mrs. Madsen, or something else entirely.” He cocked an eyebrow seductively and waited expectantly with his most charming smile.

She blushed and started to look away, but Jarrod saw her stiffen her resolve. “It’s Cordelia, please, Mr. Barkley.”

“Then it’s Jarrod.” His smile broadened as she met his eyes with a look that grew bolder and he preened a bit as she dared to look him over appraisingly.

Cordelia took a deep breath and Jarrod admired the swell of her chest. “It’s… I was talking to Abigail Waters and she…” Biting her lip, the enchanting brunette finally said, “My husband doesn’t love me. I’ve known that for a long time and I know he’s… intimate with women outside our marriage. I just never realized that a woman…” She blushed and Jarrod took the initiative to move and sit beside her.

He took her hand in his, turned it and gave her a languorous kiss in her palm. “That a woman is deserving of the same pleasure and fulfilment as a man?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “Abigail told me it was something that you were… well, good at.” She met Jarrod’s eyes again and blushed slightly at their intensity.

Jarrod didn’t answer her with words; instead, he leaned over and captured her mouth with his. When she didn’t protest, he pulled her close and increased the passion of the kiss by moving his tongue past her lips. It took a moment for her to respond, but when her tongue started to explore his mouth, Jarrod leaned her back against the settee and covered her luscious body with his. He let his hands roam across her curves and felt a surge of satisfaction as her hands started to explore his body as well.

“A woman is a thing to be cherished,” he murmured as his lips travelled to her ear and down her neck. “It’s a shame more men don’t realize that.”

Cordelia just shivered in delight as he sucked on the point where her pulse was closest to the surface. Jarrod pushed up slightly so he could work his hand in between them and start unfastening the buttons of her blouse. She trembled as he then unhooked her corset and unlaced her chemise to expose the tantalizing mounds of her breasts. 

“If you want me to stop, or if I do something you don’t like, tell me, Cordelia. It won’t be a pleasure for me if it’s not for you as well.”

She nodded, still not saying anything. Jarrod knew many men didn’t worry about what felt good to their partners and only worked to satisfy their own needs and lusts. Not that he had any problem making sure his own lusts were satisfied, he thought wickedly as he kissed one rosy tip and heard Cordelia gasp. There was nothing he liked better than a luscious set of tits and Cordelia’s were the most impressive he’d seen in a while.

“You have the most delectable breasts,” he told her and chuckled at her blush. “You should have been told that before,” he said firmly, “and often. I find them, and you, incredibly stimulating and I can’t wait to have you in my mouth.” Probably no one had ever spoken to her like that; chances were her husband had never even taken the time to compliment her in bed. But Jarrod was good with words and he knew it wasn’t just his good looks and his talent between the sheets that kept the ladies coming back for more. “I want to taste all of you, if you’ll let me.” At another slight nod, Jarrod returned his mouth to her breasts as his hands wandered down to find the fastenings of her skirt. His mouth followed his hands as he gently divested her of skirt, petticoats and drawers.

Jarrod eyed the fluffy mound at the top of her thighs. What he was about to do was likely something Cordelia had never dreamed of and to Jarrod’s mind, it was like he was taking her virginity all over again. He loved being the first to penetrate that steamy canal with his tongue and have her writhe underneath him in a previously unexperienced pleasure.

Cordelia was no different. Jarrod started by softly licking that small bud of pleasure at the top and his hands slid up to play with those magnificent tits as she started in surprise. “Just relax, baby, and let me pleasure you,” he told her in a husky voice. He moved further down and his lips grabbed one of her inner folds to suck on its musky flavour. Cordelia put her hands on the back of his head and Jarrod complied with their subtle pressure. He buried his face between her legs and worked her over with relish. Jarrod used his lips, tongue and teeth and when he felt her hands tighten in his hair and her thighs tense around his head, he thrust his tongue into her as hard as he could and brought her over the edge. Cordelia cried out and Jarrod continued to pleasure her with his tongue, listening in satisfaction to her cries and revelling in the way her body thrashed beneath him as he didn’t let up. He finally had some pity on her as she whimpered from the overload of sensation and moved back up to kiss her gently.

“Well?” he asked as one hand caressed her stomach and the other played with a stray lock of hair.

“I never…” Cordelia said breathlessly and Jarrod took note of the flush that spread across her neck and chest. “That was amazing,” she finally told him.

Jarrod only leaned down and kissed her again before getting to his feet and gathering her in his arms. “And there’s more where that came from,” he promised as he carried her into the bedroom. Jarrod lay Cordelia down on the coverlet and proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing before he started on his own to expose the evidence of his arousal. His manhood swelled even more at Cordelia’s appreciative gasp and Jarrod smiled sensually as he moved onto the bed and between her legs. “Every inch is for us to share,” he said as he kissed his way up her body and positioned himself so his shaft was at her entrance.

“Oh, please, Jarrod, take me,” she moaned and Jarrod obeyed. He sank his member into her as far as it would go and increased the tempo as her arms wrapped around him to grab as his straining buttocks. 

“You feel so amazing, sweetheart,” Jarrod murmured as he revelled in the heat of her tight core. He continued to whisper compliments and tender endearments in Cordelia’s ear as he held back his own climax until he heard her cries of pleasure and felt her muscles spasm around him. Then he let go. Jarrod strained towards his own release and thrust into her feverishly until he exploded with a delirious intensity. He collapsed on top of her for a moment and kissed her neck and shoulders before moving to enfold Cordelia in his arms.

That was the other thing he knew most men didn’t provide the women they slept with, the tenderness after sex that made one feel loved and cared for. It didn’t matter that there wasn’t truly love involved; making sure they knew that someone cared for their feelings and well-being was something that he took pleasure in doing.

They basked in the afterglow of their loving until Cordelia glanced over at the clock. “I have to get going.” Jarrod rose with her and donned his dressing gown before he helped her back into her clothing. She couldn’t resist wrapping her arms around him before she left to kiss him passionately. “Thank you, Jarrod,” she murmured.

“Anytime, darling,” Jarrod told her. “My office knows when I’ll be in the city and the concierge here is very discreet at taking and sending messages.” He kissed her again. “And I’m in town for the rest of the week. Would you be free, say, Tuesday around two?” he suggested with a provocative gleam in his eye.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Cordelia responded with a lustful wink of her own. 

Jarrod kissed her hand before opening the door for her. He closed it when she left with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
